


the 'epic' bughead 'romance'

by stubbleandmoles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Had to take a break from watching Riverdale because this ship is ruining it for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbleandmoles/pseuds/stubbleandmoles
Summary: The Bughead relationship in 5 sentences.





	the 'epic' bughead 'romance'

"Hey Betty, I'm not allowed to be asexual and I haven't really shown any romantic interest in you, but I will crawl through your bedroom window and kiss you because I've been abandoned by my mother and you seem to be a really caring person, so I will transfer my needs for a maternal figure onto you."

"Hey Jughead, I'm not allowed to be bisexual and I'm pining in love for your best friend who rejected me, so I'm gonna start dating you because you're closely connected to Archie but you've actually shown interest in me, so why not?'

Their lips meet for a second, and quickly pull back.

"Hey Betty, it's a shame we can't stay just friends, but since men and women are not allowed to just be platonic if they spend more than an hour in the same room together, I guess we're in love."

"Hey Jughead, well Archie doesn't want me, and I'm not allowed to be with Veronica, so I guess we are."

THE END


End file.
